


Continued Custom

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Gift Fic, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “By the Terran calendar, today is the anniversary of your birth.”
Relationships: Sarek & Spock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Continued Custom

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a (very, very) late birthday present for LJ "gothtique"

Spock accepted the incoming subspace transmission without looking at the source and hurried to conceal his surprise, “Father.”

“ _Greetings, Spock_ ,” said Sarek. “ _I trust you are well._ ”

“I am. Are _you_ unwell, Father? Your transmission is unexpected.”

“ _Your concern is understandable, but unnecessary. I am in good health, and that is not the reason for my communication. By the Terran calendar, today is the anniversary of your birth._ ”

“It is.”

Sarek paused. “ _It was your mother’s custom to speak with you each year on your birthday. Now that she is gone, I felt it was my duty to continue that custom. But I confess that I do not know on what topic we should be speaking._ ”

“The details of the conversation are not important,” said Spock. “The primary goal is to provide current information about our lives. We have already begun by discussing our health.”

“ _I believe I understand_ ,” his father said, then. “ _The colony on New Vulcan is progressing well. The public buildings will be completed shortly, then work will begin on permanent residences._ ”

“I look forward to seeing the progress on my next visit. If it is permissible, I will be bringing Nyota with me. She has expressed a desire to accompany me to New Vulcan, when our duties permit.”

“ _Please tell Lieutenant Uhura that she will be most welcome in my home_ ,” said Sarek. “ _And what of your other crewmates?_ ”

“They are all well. Under the direction of Captain Kirk, they have planned a clandestine celebration of my birth, of which they believe I am ignorant.”

His father nodded. “ _Yes, the ‘surprise party’ is an ancient and revered human tradition. It is essential that you maintain the illusion of ignorance, however illogical._ ”

“I believe I am prepared.” A chime sounded softly from the console beside him. “I must go now, Father. Thank you for contacting me.”

“ _I will endeavor to continue the tradition._ ”

“Peace and long life, Father.”

“ _Live long and prosper, my son. And… happy birthday_.”

As the screen went dark, the console chimed again.

“ _Mr. Spock, report to the mess hall_.”

“On my way, captain.” 

THE END


End file.
